


We wish you a Merry Christmas! - 9. Grasse matinée

by Isa_Faradien



Series: We wish you a Merry Christmas! [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Advent Calendar 2014, Cute, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Rocket Raccoon (mention), Stucky - Freeform, We wish you a Merry Christmas
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3549341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve se réveille et voit la neige tomber de l'autre côté de la fenêtre. Il décide de faire une grasse matinée, en compagnie de Bucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We wish you a Merry Christmas! - 9. Grasse matinée

**Author's Note:**

> Neuvième numéro de cette série fraîchement repostée :p  
> J'avais déjà posté ces textes sur Fanfiction.net mais j'ai décidé de reposter l'entièreté de mon travail ici... même si nous ne sommes clairement en période de Noël, mais je n'avais pas envie d'attendre jusque là xD
> 
> Rien ne m'appartient, sinon je vous jure que Steve et Bucky auraient déjà un film entier consacré à leur mariage ♥
> 
> Suggestion de musique : « True Love » de P!nk (feat. Lily Allen).

_Principe : Beaucoup de gens aiment ouvrir une case sur leur calendrier de l'Avent pour dévorer le chocolat qui se cache derrière. Mais que diriez-vous d'un calendrier de l'Avent version Avengers ? À chaque case ouverte, un petit texte apparaît !_

 

**Jour n°9**

**Samedi 20 décembre 2014**

**« Grasse matinée »**

 

Steve avait ouvert un œil très tôt ce matin. Il ne devait même pas être huit heures. Il avait regardé par la fenêtre et vu d'énormes flocons tomber du ciel. Il avait ensuite tourné la tête vers Bucky, et constaté qu'il dormait profondément.

Depuis qu'il était revenu, la seule solution que le brun avait trouvé pour éloigner les cauchemars était de serrer une peluche en forme de raton-laveur contre lui. Steve, loin de se moquer, avait affectueusement nommé le nouvel arrivant Rocket. Et actuellement, Rocket était fermement pressé contre le torse musclé par le bras en métal de son propriétaire.

Le blond décida de rester un peu plus longtemps au lit. Il était samedi, il neigeait et il n'avait pas à sortir. Il pouvait donc s'autoriser à somnoler un peu plus longtemps.

Une heure plus tard, il s'éveilla à nouveau, mais cette fois-ci, Bucky commença à bouger et finit lui aussi par ouvrir les yeux. Il regarda Steve d'un air encore ensommeillé, Rocket toujours accroché à lui.

\- Bonjour, fit calmement le blond en souriant. Bien dormi ?

\- Salut, marmonna le brun, la voix pâteuse de sommeil. Ouais, pour une fois je n'ai pas fait le moindre cauchemar. Un progrès.

\- Je suis content pour toi, sourit Steve.

Il se pencha sur les lèvres de Bucky et les captura dans un doux baiser. Ce dernier délaissa Rocket au profit de Steve. Il vint enrouler son bras métallique autour du torse du blond, et ils se retrouvèrent bientôt enlacés. Ils échangèrent encore quelques baisers, jusqu'à ce que l'estomac de Bucky ne proteste en gargouillant bruyamment.

\- Je vais nous préparer le petit-déjeuner, proposa Steve, toujours souriant.

Il se leva. Bucky s'étira avant de faire de même, et suivit le blond jusqu'à la cuisine.

**Author's Note:**

> Je l'avoue, c'est honteusement court, surtout quand on compare ce texte à l'OS précédent (cf huitième partie de We wish you a Merry Christmas).
> 
> Mais j'avais terriblement envie de continuer à écrire du Stucky que je me suis emparée de cette petite scénette, même si je savais bien que je n'en tirerai pas un long texte. Je suis quand même fière de moi pour ma référence aux Gardiens de la Galaxie. ;D


End file.
